From Sakura
by Cherry Uzumaki
Summary: Sakura penyanyi asal Korea memberikan kejutan di ulang tahun Naruto./"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto. "hadiah dariku untuk Oppa.'/OOC,AU, For LAFSEvent and Happy NaruSaku Day 3/4. Happy Reading :)


Suara riuh penonton menambah semangat Sakura yang berada di atas panggung, gadis cantik itu baru saja menyelesaikan lagu terakhirnya diakhiri dengan ciuman jauh yang diberikan untuk para fansnya. Sontak mereka semua pun langsung menjerit histeris. Meneriakan namanya dengan berulang kali.

Show yang dilaksanakan di negara L.A itu berakhir dengan sukses tanpa kendala apa pun. Sakura segera turun dari panggung dan langsung disambut dengan teriakan manajernya yang sangat senang karena penampilan Sakura malam ini sangat memuaskan. Tentu saja memuaskan. Gadis itu tidak akan setengah-setengah dalam bernyanyi, ia mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya untuk para fansnya yang sudah menungu-menunggu kedatangannya di negara Hollywod itu. Ia tidak ingin para fansnya kecewa. Walau saat itu kondisinya sedang tidak fit, tapi ia harus bersikap profesional. Lagi pula ia sudah berkonsultasi pada dokternya dan juga sudah di suntik vitamin tiga jam sebelum konsernya dimulai, jadi seharusnya semuanya tidak ada masalah.

Sebelum Sakura berganti pakaian, ia terlebih dahulu mengadakan meet and greet dengan para penggemarnya dan juga wawancara dengan para paparazi yang selalu setia menemaninya. Butuh waktu 3 jam ia menyelesaikan itu semua. Dan semuanya berakhir dengan lancar. Sakura segera masuk ke dalam ruangan khusus untuk dirinya atau lebih tepatnya disebut sebagai Waiting room bersama dengan penata gayanya dan juga manajernya, Sara . Tampak beberapa pengawal juga berjaga-jaga di depan pintunya, takut kalau tiba-tiba fansnya nanti menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian dan juga membersihkan riasannya kini Sakura tengah bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke hotel untuk beristirahat. Karena besok ada hal besar yang akan diurusnya.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Typos, OOC, AU, gaje, alur kecepatan.

Genre : Romance, Family.

Rated : T

Subtema: Greatest Gift

LAFSEvent and Happy NaruSaku day

.

.

.

**From Sakura**

.

.

.

"Jadi. . . Besok adalah hari pertama event di departement store kita? Siapa yang akan menjadi modelnya kali ini?" Tanya Naruto yang baru saja menyerahkan dokumen yang berisi tandatangannya itu ke arah Shizune, seketarisnya. Maklum rapat kemarin ia tidak hadir karena harus terbang ke Cina.

"Seperti yang diputuskan rapat kemarin, event kita kali ini tetap menggunakan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai modelnya. Dimulai dari fan-signing."

"Begitu." Pemilik departement store terbesar di Tokyo itu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi sekarang."

"Baik." Sebelum keluar, Shizune sempat menundukkan kepalanya hormat kepada atasannya itu.

Setelah kepergian Shizune, Naruto kembali lagi keaktifitasnya seperti semula. Membaca dokument-dokument penting yang menumpuk di atas mejanya sebelum ditandatanganinya. Di pertengahan kerjanya tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara Handponenya berbunyi membuatnya menghentikan pekerjaannya seketika. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat siapa yang tengah menelponnya sekarang.

Sakura is calling

Kekasih hatinya. Tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama ia segera menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Hai O_ppa_!" Panggil diseberang sana dengan nada ceria. Mau tidak mau Naruto pun tersenyum mendengar suara tersebut.

"Hai Sakura-_chan_, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"_Ne_, apa Kau sibuk? Apakah aku menganggumu?"

"Tidak juga. Memang ada apa Sakura-_chan_?"

"_Ne, Oppa_. Aku hanya ingin bilang, bahwa malam ini aku akan pulang ke Tokyo setelah menyelesaikan beberapa kegiatanku disini, Jadi kita bisa bertemu kan?"

"Hmmm. . . Selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu disana. Nanti baru kita bertemu," kata Naruto. "Aku tidak ingin menganggu tugasmu, dan aku pun akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku disini secepatnya."

"Tapi keadaanmu baik-baik saja, kan _Oppa_?"

"Kerinduan yang membuat aku tetap mampu menjaga kesehatanku, Sakura-_chan_. O, ya. . . Kalau ada waktu libur, maukah kau berlibur ke Jeju?"

"Kenapa tidak? Tapi janjimu itu sungguh kan?"

"Pernahkah aku ingkar janji?"

Sakura tertawa. "Tidak pernah sih. Aku hanya takut kalau kebiasaan _Oppa_ akan berubah karena sudah lama tidak pernah bertemu denganku.''

"Satu-satunya kebiasaanku yang berubah hanya suara hatiku, Sakura-_chan_. Setiap hari aku mendengar suara hatiku memanggilmu."

"Aku bisa mendengarnya. Tidakkah kau mendengar jawabannya?"

"Belum tuh? Memang apa jawabannya!"

"Hatiku menjawab, '_Oppa_ jelek, kamu gak boleh main mata sama cewek Tokyo ya?!' . . ."

Naruto tertawa mendengar celoteh gadisnya itu. Sedangkan dari seberang sana Sakura pun menghamburkan tawa kecil yang sangat enak di dengar Naruto.

"Baiklah _Oppa_, sampai ketemu dirumah nanti. Jangan lama-lama di kantor ya sayang."

"Baik. Akan ku usahakan pulang cepat malam ini. Kamu disana juga jaga kesehatan."

"Hmm. . . _Saranghae_."

"_Arra_," ucap Naruto sok berbahasa korea. Diseberang sana sekali lagi Sakura tertawa. Gadis itu tahu bahwa Naruto itu tidak bisa berbahasa korea, hanya tahu beberapa saja.

Lalu telepon pun mati. Naruto masih tersenyum ketika memandang Handphonenya yang baru saja mati. Percakapan yang sebentar itu sudah cukup mengobati rasa kerinduannya terhadap penyanyi terkenal itu.

Naruto tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia memiliki seorang kekasih hati seorang penyanyi muda sembilan belas tahun yang lagi naik daun sedangkan dirinya berusia tiga puluh tahun. Perbedaan umur yang sangat jauh bukan? Kalau saja bukan karena sang ibu tercinta yang seenaknya menyuruh dirinya untuk ikut kerumah sahabatnya, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Sakura lagi dan tidak akan pernah memiliki hati gadis cantik itu.

Ia tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mencoba kembali fokus dengan berkas-berkasnya.

.

"Naruto lagi eh?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Ya." Sakura menatap Handphonenya yang baru saja dimatikannya itu. Ia baru saja selesai menelpon kekasih hatinya.

Sara, manajer Sakura itu segera menghampiri, duduk disamping gadis itu dan menggodanya. "Kau membuatku iri. Bagaimana bisa Naruto seorang cowok mapan bisa memiliki gadis ingusan sepertimu."

"_Ya! Haisshh~ Eonni_. " Sakura memukul lengan manajernya itu gemas. "Harusnya kau tidak bicara seterus terang itu di depanku." Sara pun tertawa keras.

"_Arra, arra_, hihihi." Sakura mendelik kesal. Manajernya itu memang suka sekali menggodanya. "Aku hanya menggodamu saja tadi, _pabbo_. Hahahaha, Jadi. . . Bagaimana?"

"Apanya!"

"Ishhh, jangan ngambek gitu dong Saku, aku kan hanya bercanda tadi," ucap Sara sambil mencubit pipi Sakura yang tembem dengan gemas. "Uuuuu.. Kau lucu sekali kalau sedang marah."

"Yak! Jangan cubit pipiku! Sakit tahu!" protes Sakura.

Sara hanya tersenyum manis. "Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Sara lagi yang tampak tidak sabaran untuk mendengar cerita Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. "_Ne_, malam ini sesuai rencana aku akan pulang cepat sebelum dia pulang ke rumah. Aku bahkan sudah menelpon _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ Naruto untuk membantuku. Meskipun terlambat dari tanggal kelahirannya, tapi setidaknya aku bisa merayakannya."

"Begitu." Sara mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Ya dari pada tidak sama sekali. Jadi . . . Sudah ada hadiah yang kau persiapkan untuknya?"

"Ada!"

"Apa?"

"Rahasia?" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah manajer cantiknya itu.

"Aishhh," Sara memukul tangan Sakura dengan gemas membuat si gadis berambut pink panjang itu tertawa bahagia.

"Oh, ya _Eonni_?" Panggil Sakura sebelum keluar dari kamarnya.

_"Wae?"_

"Bisa kah, kau membelikan aku ramen. Aku saat ini ingin sekali memakannya."

"Kau gila," pekik Sara. "Dimana aku mencari ramennya. Hei, ingat disini negara Amerika bukan Jepang atau Tokyo."

"Maka dari itu, aku meminta _Eonni_ untuk mencarikannya untukku. Pliss _Eonni_. . ." mohon Sakura dengan mata memelasnya. Kalau sudah begini, mau tidak mau Sara pun harus menuruti permintaan adiknya itu.

_"Arassoyo."_

"Yeayyy, _Eonni_ memang baik." Sakura langsung memeluk Sara yang sudah di anggapnya kakak itu dengan erat.

"Ya, _ara, ara, ara_. Aku memang baik. Kau saja yang selalu jahat padaku."

"Hehehe."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat mobil sport putih itu telah sampai di depan halaman rumahnya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama ia segera berlari turun ke bawah menghampiri Naruto yang hendak masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

_Brukk_.

Sakura memeluknya erat terlampau erat hingga membuat Naruto kelabakan sendiri juga dibuatnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, _Oppa_."bisik Sakura ditelinga kekasih hatinya itu. Mau tidak mau Naruto pun terseyum mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu." Ia melepaskan pelukan gadisnya itu lalu mengusap pipinya sayang. "Dan aku juga merindukanmu." Wajah Sakura merona tersipu malu. Lalu ia meninju bahu Naruto pelan. Naruto terkekeh dibuatnya. "Baiklah, kau sudah siap?"

"Hmm," Sakura mengangguk antusias. "Kapanpun aku siap."

"Baiklah kita berangkat. "

"Eitt, tapi malam ini biar aku yang menentukan tempatnya, bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja. Apa pun yang kau inginkan Sakura-_chan_."

.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana Sakura-_chan_?"Tanya Naruto, yang pada saat itu tengah di tutup matanya dengan kain hitam. Entah kemana gadis _pink_ itu akan membawanya. Tapi yang jelas Katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin ditunjukkan padanya sehingga matanya perlu ditutup.

"Rahasia _Oppa_." Sakura yang tengah membimbing jalannya Naruto itu tersenyum senang. _Sebentar lagi_, ucapnya dalam hati. Sebentar lagi ia akan memberikan hadiah terbesar untuk kekasihnya itu. Ia memandang ibu, ayah Naruto dan juga lainnya. Semuanya sudah menunggunya. Mereka semua saat ini tengah bersiap-siap untuk memberi kejutan untuk ulang tahun Naruto yang ke 30 tahun.

"Stop!" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara Sakura yang menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Sudah sampai?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk tapi tidak dapat dilihat Naruto. "Ya, tapi _Oppa_ belum boleh membuka penutup matanya sebelum ku perintahkan."

"Kenapa begitu?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hihihi, karena belum saatnya, _Oppa_." Semua orang yang mendengar hal itu mencoba untuk menahan tawanya. "Ok, nanti kalau aku menyuruh _Oppa_ buka, baru buka ya!"

"Baiklah." Naruto mencoba menuruti keinginan kekasihnya itu, walau ia sendiri kurang suka. Mulai dari penutupan matanya saja ia sebenarnya tidak suka. Tapi pria itu tidak bisa menolak ketika melihat ekpresi gadis _pink_nya, mata hijau gadisnya itu membulat ketika ia sedang memohon-mohon bahkan merengek padanya agar mau menutup matanya.

"Nah _Oppa_, sekarang buka matamu."

Naruto membuka kain penutup matanya dan yang terlihat di kedua matanya adalah. . .

**"SURPRISE!"**

"Happy birthday Namikaze Naruto." Teriak semua orang yang berada disitu. Terlihat semua orang pada mengelilingi Naruto. Ayah, ibunya, ibu Sakura, Sasori kakaknya Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Sara, Kakashi, semua keluarganya, sahabatnya, kerabatnya ada disini.

"Selamat ulang tahun Naruto."

"Selamat ulang tahun nak."

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, teman-teman dan lainnya. . . " Naruto tampak sangat kaget sekali dengan kejutan yang diberikan untuknya itu. Dia bahkan tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi sangking kagetnya.

"Ne O_ppa_, sekarang cepat tiup lilinnya." Pekik Sakura yang saat itu tengah membawa kue ulang tahun berukuran sedang dengan lilin berangka 30 di atasnya, dengan diiringi lagu ulang tahun dan tepuk tangan yang dilakukan semua orang yang ada disitu. Naruto tersenyum bahagia. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan surprise ulang tahun seperti ini.

"Berdoa dulu sebelum meniup lilinnya sayang," ucap Kushina ibu dari pemuda yang ulang tahun itu memperingati.

"Hmmm." Naruto mengangguk, lalu memejamkan matanya. Berdoa. Setelah selesai berdoa Naruto membuka matanya dan meniup lilin yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari keluarga dan teman-temannya tercinta.

"Terimakasih semuanya."

.

"Mohon perhatiannya semuanya." Sakura menyaringkan suaranya agar semua orang yang berada di taman keluarga Namikaze itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadanya. Tak ayal semuanya pun kini menatapnya.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya. Pada saat itu Sakura tengah berdiri di samping Naruto di bawah pohon sakura.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk pria nomor satu di hatiku, Naruto Namikaze. Happy birthday yes dear, maaf aku terlambat ngucapkannya," ucap Sakura sambil mendaratkan ciuman di pipi Naruto.

"Terimakasih Sakura-_chan_." balas Naruto sambil mencium kening Sakura dengan wajah yang terbakar. Pria itu bisa merasakan degup jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tidak lama setelah itu tepuk tangan yang meriah pun terdengar.

"Hari ini adalah tanggal 3 april." Sakura memulai kembali pembicaraannya setelah keadaan mulai tenang. "Hari dimana pertama kali aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto menatap gadis di sebelahnya itu dengan wajah yang memerah. "_Love At First Sight_? Padanya? Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tidak tahu kalau bakalan ada hari jatuh cinta pandangan pertama bagi gadis itu. Naruto mendengus geli. Tidak habis pikir jalan pikiran gadisnya itu. Saat ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu Sakura sudah lebih dulu berbicara.

"Di bawah pohon sakura ini, aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya yang pada saat itu usiaku masih berumur 5 tahun." Sontak ucapan dari gadis berambut pink itu mengundang tawa dari para keluarga dan juga sahabat-sahabatnya. Terlebih lagi Kushina. Wanita yang tampak awet muda itu tampak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kushina tahu apa yang tengah dibicarakan Sakura saat ini.

"Saat itu, aku bahkan sudah melamarnya, tapi sayang ia menolakku hanya karena saat itu aku masih kecil. Padahal saat itu aku tidak keberatan sama sekali." Semua kembali tertawa lagi, begitu pun juga Naruto. Sakura sedikit menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah sekarang. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat kejadian yang memalukan itu.

.

Di taman yang begitu luas dan juga indah ada sebuah pohon sakura yang saat itu tangah berdiri kokoh dengan bunga yang sedang bermekaran indah. Di bawah pohon itu tampak seorang pemuda berusia 16 tahun tengah mengawasi anak perempuan berusia 5 tahun yang saat itu tengah bermain dengan mainannya.

"_Oppa_?" Panggil anak kecil itu dengan accent koreanya, maklum gadis itu asli orang korea sedangkan pemuda disampingnya adalah orang jepang. Pemuda itu tampak sibuk dengan Handphone genggamnya.

"Ada apa Sakura-_chan_?" Jawab pemuda itu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah berambut pink menggemaskan itu.

"_Ne, Oppa_ menyukaiku tidak?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Ya. _Oppa_ suka sama Sakura-_chan_. Karena Sakura lucu," Jawab Naruto sambil mencubit pipi Sakura yang tembem itu gemas.

"Benarkah, _Oppa_ menyukaiku?" Tanya gadis kecil itu lagi dengan matanya bulat bersinar dan juga pipi yang memerah.

"Hmmm," Naruto meringis menatap bocah pink yang tampak makin mengemaskan itu.

"_Ne_, kalau begitu, _Oppa_ Naru mau kah kau menikahiku."

"HAH!" Naruto berteriak kaget. Bagaimana bisa bocah berusia lima tahun punya pikiran untuk mengajaknya menikah. Entah mendengar dari mana ucapan itu. "Tidak." Tolaknya mentah-mentah. Mendengar penolakan dari Naruto, sontak jeritan tangisan dari seorang bocah 5 tahun langsung menggelegar nyaring di taman itu.

"Huaa. . . _Eommaaa, Appa_. . .hiks, hikss, Naru _Oppa_ tidak mau menikahiku." jerit gadis kecil itu nyaring.

"He-heii ke-kenapa kau menagis Sakura-_chan_." pemuda itu langsung panik ketika melihat bocah disampingnya itu menangis histeris. Ia mencoba menenangkan gadis kecil di depannya itu dengan merengkuhnya. Pemuda itu takut jika sampai tangisan Sakura itu di dengar orangtuanya, habislah riwayatnya. Tapi bukannya mereda gadis kecil itu justru semakin nyaring tangisannya, bahkan kali ini gadis kecil itu tengah memukul-mukul dadanya dengan tangan kecilnya. "Hei. . . diamlah Sakura-_chan_ pukulanmu itu sangat sakit."

"Habis kau tidak mau menikahiku, huaaaaaa." Jelas ini membuat Naruto bingung. Masak hanya karena dia tidak mau menikah dengan bocah 5 tahun itu, gadis itu menangis histeris.

"Naru tidak mungkin menikah dengan Sakura-_chan_ yang masih kecil. Setidaknya tunggu Sakura-_chan_ besar, baru Naru akan menikahi Sakura-_chan_."

Tangisan Sakura berhenti seketika. Mata hijau bulat itu tampak mengerjap berulang kali. "Benarkah? jadi _Oppa_ Naru akan menikahiku jika aku sudah besar nanti?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto nyengir. Pemuda itu memencet hidung Sakura dengan gemas. "Ya, saat Sakura-_chan_ sudah besar nanti."

"Janji?" kata Sakura sambil mengulurkan jari kelingking mungilnya.

"Janji," ucap Naruto sambil menautkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking Sakura.

"Yayy~_ oppa_ aku menyukaimu." Teriak Sakura bahagia sambil memeluk _Oppa_ kesanyangannya itu dengan erat.

.

"Semenjak ia berjanji padaku bahwa ia akan menikahiku ketika aku besar nanti, sejak saat itulah aku selalu berharap bisa memutar waktu dengan cepat, agar aku bisa cepat besar dan aku bisa menikahinya." Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk menatap pria disampingnya itu yang rupanya saat itu tengah memandangnya dengan wajah yang memerah. "Kami dulu memang sempat terpisah, tapi aku tidak pernah putus asa, aku yakin bahwa Naru _Oppa_ akan kembali untukku. Dan itu terbukti ketika aku sedang berulang tahun yang ke 17. Terimakasih buat _Eomma_ dan juga _Appa_ Naruto." Sakura memandang kedua orangtua Naruto itu. "Yang sudah bersusah-susah payah membawakan hadiah yang terbesar dalam hidupku. Naru _Oppa_. Kini dia kembali padaku."

Kushina yang berdiri di samping suaminya hanya bisa meneteskan air mata bahagianya ketika mendengar perkataan putrinya itu. Minato yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa meringis. Ia masih ingat bagaimana keras kepalanya Kushina dan anak lelakinya saat itu. Yang satunya ingin ditemani, yang satu tidak ingin menemani karena ada rapat penting saat itu. Jadi sebagai penengahannya ia yang pergi ke rapat penting itu sedangkan Naruto dengan wajah yang menggerutu menemani ibunya ke tempat sahabatnya. Naruto tidak tahu bahwa sahabat yang ditemui ibunya itu adalah ibunya Sakura.

"Terimakasih."

Sakura menatap kembali mata biru Naruto dengan lembut. "Terimakasih sudah kembali padaku, terimakasih sudah perhatian padaku, terimakasih sudah sangat setia padaku, selalu menuruti apa kemauanku, dan selalu memanjakanku." Tanpa Sakura sadari air mata kini menetes di atas pipinya. Gadis itu mulai terisak sekarang. Naruto mengelus tangan Sakura pelan. "Te-terimakasih, terimakasih sudah menerimaku apa adanya yang masih kekanakan ini." Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto. "Aku berjanji, bahwa aku akan menjadi lebih baik lagi seperti apa yang _Oppa_ inginkan."

"Aku mencintaimu, _Oppa_. Sekarang dan selamanya."

Tepat ketika Sakura selesai mengungkapkan perasaannya, Namikaze Naruto langsung menangkup kedua pipi Sakura dengan tangan besarnya, mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi bahwa betapa ia sangat bahagia mendengar ucapan cinta dari bunga seminya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura Namikaze," bisik Naruto disela ciuman mereka yang lembut. Suara sorakan pun terdengar di belakang, namun mereka tidak peduli. Mereka hanya ingin menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

.

.

.

.

"Ini..."

Sakura menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil yang panjangnya seperti jari telunjuk manusia itu ke arah Naruto. Kini mereka sedang minikmati makan malam mereka lagi-lagi di bawah pohon sakura, tempat saksi sejarah mereka. Sedangkan yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama hanya saja berbeda meja.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hadiah dariku untuk _Oppa_," Jawab Sakura. Sebisa mungkin gadis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah memerah sekarang. Naruto meringis melihat wajah manis di depannya itu. Ia menahan dirinya agar tidak mencium gadis di depannya itu. Tidak di saat banyak orang begini.

"Memang apa isinya." Kata Naruto sambil membuka kado tersebut.

"Buka saja," ucap Sakura sambil meminum minumannya. Dibalik gelasnya itu Sakura tersenyum misterius. Naruto mendengus tapi tidak menghentikan tangannya yang sedang membuka kadonya itu.

"Kosong." Naruto mengerutkan keningnya ketika membuka isi kado tersebut. "Kau mengerjaiku ya." Goda Naruto.

Sakura meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja sambil terkekeh kecil. "_Aniyo_. Aku tidak sedang menggoda Oppa," gadis itu mengelus perutnya.

"Ne, hadiah _Oppa_ ada di dalam sini." Sakura menepuk perutnya pelan. "Mulai dari sekarang tanggung jawab _Oppa_ akan bertambah."

Naruto yakin pada saat itu juga jantungnya sempat berhenti ketika mendengar ucapan sang istri yang baru dinikahinya 5 bulan yang lalu itu.

"Kau hami!" Jerit Naruto girang. Orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya pun langsung terkaget mendengar ucapan Naruto yang nyaring itu. Sakura tidak langsung menjawabnya tapi sebagai gantinya gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah suaminya sambil berlari kecil menghampiri _Eommoni_ dan _Eomma_nya.

"8 bulan dari sekarang_ Oppa_ kau akan menjadi Appa."

Dan di usianya yang ke tiga puluh tahun Naruto Namikaze mendapatkan sebuah hadiah terbesar dari Sakura, yaitu khabar kehamilan istrinya.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

AN: Dibuat pada tanggal 2 april dan dipersembahkan untuk NaruSaku day tanggal 3 april, yeaaayyyyyy happy narusaku day

maaf kalau fictnya hancur begini, wkwkwkwkwk Plisss RnR


End file.
